Technical Field
The invention relates to a projection screen, and particularly relates to a touch projection screen.
Related Art
As electronic devices are developed towards a trend of multifunction, the conventional button-type operation interfaces are gradually unable to meet the needs of the users. In this case, the touch technology is rapidly developed. Compared with the conventional button-type operation interface, the operation of a touch operation interface is more simple and intuitive, and the user could directly perform a touch input on a display surface of an electronic device through a finger or a stylus. Besides being applied to the display surface of the electronic device, the touch technology could also be applied to a projection screen on which images are projected by a projection apparatus, such that the user could perform a touch input through the projection screen.
A capacitive touch technology is a main technique applied to the current touch operation interface, and a touch layer of the touch operation interface is generally composed of a substrate and a transparent conductive material on the substrate such as an indium tin oxide (ITO) electrode. The touch layer including the ITO electrode cannot be applied to a large-size touch operation interface due to limitation of a manufacturing technique and manufacturing cost. Moreover, the touch layer applied to the display surface of the electronic device has to have a high light transmittance to avoid an adverse effect on display quality of the electronic device, which increases manufacturing difficulty and the difficulty of selecting materials for the touch layer. Moreover, in order to increase a touch sensing area of the touch layer, some of the touch layers are designed to have electrode lines composed of a plurality of diamond-shape electrodes connected to each other, such design may greatly increase time required for an etching process of the electrode and greatly increase a usage amount of the conductive material to cause a high manufacturing cost. In addition, because the conventional touch operation interface is generally composed of one single touch layer, flexible applications through arrangement of a plurality of touch layers cannot be achieved.
China Patent Application Publication No. CN103383617A discloses a method for manufacturing a flexible transparent touch membrane, by which a conductive silver paste is printed according to a positioning mark to form an edge wire of the transparent touch membrane, and the transparent touch membrane could be applied to an interactive projection system. China Patent Application Publication No. CN103984457A discloses a capacitive touch screen, in which electrode patterns are formed through screen printing and an etching process. Taiwan Patent No. TWI407338B discloses a touch panel, in which a driving layer has a plurality of alignment marks, and according to the alignment marks, an exposure machine could implement accurate alignment to form transparent conductive patterns. China Patent Application Publication No. CN104007885A discloses a projected capacitive touch whiteboard, which has a protection layer for protecting an electrode layer. China Patent Application Publication No. CN103440070A discloses a manufacturing process of a touch screen, by which a nano silver paste is printed on a substrate to fabricate a line grid through screen printing. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US20100028811A1 discloses a touch panel, in which electrodes thereof are constructed by a plurality of electrode lines arranged in intervals and in parallel. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US20120169401A1 discloses a touch panel, in which screen regions are divided through distribution of electrode patterns.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.